Life is Unexpected
by TheScryer
Summary: None of my life had really mattered up to this point. Up to the point that I had met Seifer Almasy. Sure I had friends, teachers and family members that cared, but I had never felt so alive until my first fight with him. Seiner.
1. Never Felt so Alive

**Never Felt so Alive**

**D-Chan: Wow... my first Seiner... Well not my first written, but my first posted... I can't find the other one to type it.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

None of my life had really mattered up to this point. Up to the point that I had met Seifer Almasy. Sure I had friends, teachers and family members that cared, but I had never felt so alive until my first fight with _him_. I felt so alive that I had actually smiled, I think I confused him because he paused to blink at me and I got a hit in right to his cheekbone.

I started to look forward to seeing Seifer at school and on my way home. I couldn't wait to enjoy the thrill of living, and then came Roxas. He gave life a whole new meaning, Seifer didn't feel so special anymore. I guess Seifer felt cheated or something because he began to pick on Roxas non-stop. Roxas fought back in a much more mature manner then I ever had. Only, Roxas always seemed like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

A year and a half was all I had before my world as I knew it was ripped way from me. The funny thing is, I'm not even sure if it ever really happened or if it was all one big elaborate dream. I was confused when I awoke. I laid in my bed, listening to my parents scream at one another and throw things. I had a splitting headache and a hole in my heart that made me feel like my whole universe had just dropped right out from under me. For the first time in as long as I can remember, I cried. I had no clue why.

I was late getting to school. My eyes were still puffy and red from the crying. No one asked, assuming it had something to do with my parents. I was headed to my locker before lunch and after puting my books away I close my locker and stand there as if waiting for something I knew wasn't going to happen. Something wet slid down my cheek and hit my lip. I flick my tongue out only to taste a salty teardrop. I'm crying again, I realized.

I run. I pray that no one had seen my tears. I run until my legs give out. I look through tear clouded eyes to see that I'm at the Sandlot. I curl into a ball and sob. After a few minutes I hear running footsteps and heavy breathing. The running stops some bit infront of me but the footsteps approach.I lift my tear stained face to blearily see blonde hair before I pass out. My last thought is _"Roxas..." _

_'We're at the usual spot... I'm talkng to Pence... Roxas?'_

_*Flashback*_

_"Man doesn't that tick you off?"_

_"Yeah, that's just wrong." Pence crosses his arms._

_"Seifer's gone too far this time." Olette stomps her feet._

_"..."_

_I jump off the box I had been sitting on "I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See... that's not what really bugs me. What REALLY bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nu-uh. NEVER. Now... what to do."_

_Olette and Roxas seem to have a silent conversation before Roxas says "Uh well... We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight."_

_Pence stands "Hey, that sounds fun!"_

_"What about Seifer?" I say and cross my arms. _

_Roxas also stands "First, we gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs."_

_"Hrrrrr... Oh no! They're gone! Our -------- are gone! Mm Hm mma... What?"_

_All our --------, gone? Huh? Hah? Huh?"_

_"Huh? You can't say -------- why not?"_

_"But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our -------- are gone!"_

_Roxas raises his hand to his mouth "Stolen... And not just the --------. The word --------! They stole it, too!"_

_"What kind of thief is that?"_

_"Seifer could never have pulled that off."_

_"Yeah!"_

_"All right, time for some recon!"_

_We all run off._

_*End Flashback*_

"Mmmm... Roxas..." I mumble and roll over. "Who's Roxas, your boyfriend?" A snide voice asks. I sit up quickly "Seifer!" Seifer snickers "So what were you dreamin' about Chickenwuss?" I narrow my eyes and look at the blanket pooled in my lap as I think "Pictures... They were stolen..." Seifer's eyebrows come together "What pictures?" I look up at him, a serious look on my face "I'm not sure, but we couldn't say the word either... You kept telling everyone that we did it... that we stole all the pictures... We thought you did it. But there's no way that either of us could have stolen the word..." Seifer laughs "You've got some weird dreams there lamer!" He stands and heads out of the room. I push the blankets off and follow quickly "Thier not strange... Roxas! He..." I pause "Roxas. The pictures, Roxas seemed really upset about something." Seifer looks over his shoulder "Who is Roxas?" I stop dead in the doorway to Seifer's tiny kitchen "I... I don't know, but he was there, in the dream I mean."

Seifer begins to make tea "So why were you crying ya wuss?" I glare at him " I don't know." Seifer snorts "Your full of those today now aren't ya?" I glared at him harder but I have a feeling that I looked like a disgruntled chipmunk because he laughed at me... I sulk and sit at one of the stools at the kitchen island. Moments later Seifer sits a cup of tea down infront of me and sits with his own right across the island "So you don't know who Roxas is and you don't now why you were crying earlier, anything else you don't know?" I sip at the tea before sighing as the warmth slid down my throat to rest in my tummy... Yes I said tummy... "I don't know." I guess I said that just to amuse him. It worked. He laughed. I smile into my tea cup "I don't know what the pictures were of, or who stole them... and I don't know why it feels like my universe has dropped out of existence." Seifer looks up questioningly. I sigh "It feels like I have a hole in my heart. Earlier when I cried, I had just shut my locker door and I stood there as if my body was waiting for something to happen, something I knew wasn't going to happen because it was gone and then next thing I knew I was crying... and I just took off..."

Seifer's eyebrows pull even closer together... if that's even possible "You called me Roxas before you passed out, why?" I'm confused "I did?" Seifer nods "Yeah, you looked up at me as I stopped infront of you, said Roxas and then passed out." I shrug and put my cup down "Maybe it's because you both have blonde hair... He has bright blue eyes though..." Seifer snorts "You should go back to sleep chickenwuss, you look like you need it." I stand and make my way towards his room but stop in the kitchen dooray again "Seifer... Thanks." I quickly go to his room and burry myself beneath his covers. They smell like him... like Mint Chocolate.. mixed with my smell of Cinnamon it's quite soothing. I fall asleep in no time.

When I wake up again I wonder around and find no Seifer, but there is a note on the fridge. It says...

_'Chickenwuss,_

_Went to the school to grab your school work, _

_stay put.'_

I snort and settle onto his couch and turn his Tv on. I flip through the channels until I reach an old black and white Japanese movie with sub-titles. I fall alseep again.

_*Flashback*_

_"Oh, it's you, Roxas... Please don't let me down. You used to be one of my favorite customers."_

_"I'm not a thief!"_

_"Okay..."_

_"It's no fun having everyone suspecting me, ya know."_

_"Then you've got to find a way to clear your name. The woman at the candy shop is pretty disappointed, too."_

_*To the Candy Store*_

_"Roxas? Have you seen my cat around?"_

_"Er..." Roxas looks at the cat on the roof._

_"Thank you, Roxas."_

_"Did they steal something from you, too?"_

_"Oh, my, yes. Something important."_

_"Just so you know, we didn't do it."_

_"I believe you."_

_"Thanks for that, ma'am. So what did they take from you?"_

_"My -------. My precious -------."_

_I step back "Looks like the culprit is going around stealing --------. And not just --------, but the word --------, too."_

_"This isn't your average thief..."_

_"I wonder if Seifer would know about this."_

_"We gotta talk to him. C'mon to the sandlot!"_

_*To the Sandlot*_

_"Thieves."_

_"That was low, y'know!"_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_Seifer approaches "Nice comeback there, blondie."_

_"What'd you say!?"_

_"You can give us back the --------- now."_

_"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?"_

_"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some -------- to prove that you're losers."_

_"Replay."_

_Seifer laughs "Now you're talking! I guess if you get on your knees and beg, MAYBE I'll let it slide."_

_Roxas walks forward._

_"Roxas!"_

_Roxas kneels down and then runs forward to grab a struggle bat._

_"Roxas, focus!"_

_Roxas and Seifer battle._

_"Come on... Quit playin' around and fight!"_

_They fight some more._

_Roxas wins and Seifer kneels on the ground. Rai and Fuu jump infront of him._

_"Seifer's not feelin' so hot, y'know!"_

_"Tournament decides."_

_Pence takes a pictures and a weird Gray things twirls in and steels the camera. It bounces away._

_"What was that?"_

_"The theif?"_

_*End Flashback*_

"Mnnn..." I'm shaken awake. I open my eyes to see Seifer standing there "Weird gray things!" I practically shout at him. He pulls back "Huh!?" I stand quickly "These weird gray things came and stole the picture. Roxas just got done beating you, Pence took a picture and this gray thing came out of nowhere and stole the camera!" Seifer scowls "Tch! There never is or was someone who could beat me!" I scowl at him "In the dream! I dreamed again!" Seifer put the papers he'd been holding down on the coffee table "So how did you get the pictures back?" I pout and look down "I don't know, I didn't dream about getting them back..." Seifer rolls his eyes "More I don't knows I see...

I brought your school work, your friends are gonna come and get you when school gets out." I throw myself back onto the couch with a scowl "I don't want to leave! I want to stay here! They're gonna think I'm weird!"

Seifer smirks "You mean your not weird?" I scowl "Well excuse me for dreamin' about some dude I feel like I should know!" The tears start and I wipe furiously at them as I wonder why I'm crying again. A strange look crosses over Seifer's face "Hey wait! Don't cry! Uhhh... I'm sorry! Come on! Stop cryin'!" He looks around for a moment before throwing a box of tissues at me. I grab one and and hold it over my eyes as I steady the flow of tears "Don't look!" I hiss. He turns around and sits on the floor infront of the couch. After a few minutes of crying I begin to drift off. Seifer turns to look at me before another strange look crosses over is face. With a sigh he stands and picks me up.

He lays himself on the couch before positioning me so that I can use his chest as a pillow "Goodnight Blondie." I smile sleepily before I fall asleep.

_*Dream Sequence*_

_I bite the knuckle of my right pointer finger as the need to moan loudly arises. I glance down at the blonde head bobbing from between my legs. "AAAaaahhh...." I sigh/moan. I buck against the skilled tongue, this only causes him to place a hand on either side of my hips to hold them down. I can tell if he could, he would be smirking. As punishment for bucking he hums around my member. "Seifer!" I hiss loudly as I come. He swallows before sliding up my body to place a kiss on my lips and I open my eyes._

_*End Dream Sequence* _

My eyes flick open as the doorbell is wrung a second time. I sit up and rub at my eyes only to feel something poking me. I blink before looking down at a wide eye'd Seifer. My eyes widen as I realize what's poking me. Seifer scowls "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" I shake my head viciously before climbing off of him. "Go answer the door." He says as the bell rings again. He throw his arms over is eyes as I quickly head to the door. I open it to see Olette and Pence standing there looking worried. I smile "Hey guys, Seifer said you would be coming by." They shift uncomfortably in the door way. Seifer comes up behind me and ruffles my hair "They can come in Puberty Boy." I scowl over at him as he goes into the kitchen and bring my friends to the living room "You can sit where ever." They don't sit. They look around at the DVD and Video Game collection. The pictures on the walls. Pence even inspects the plant on the end table. "I won't be leaving." They both look up surprised, Olette is the first to speak in a hushed tone "What do you mean you won't be leaving!? You and Seifer hate each other! You'll kill each other!" Pence adds his two cents "Yeah! You'll be a bloody pulp by the time you leave!"

I sigh "Before you too got here me and Seifer were both sleeping on the couch." I point to the small couch I'm sitting on. They both look at it with wide eyes, realization dawns that the two of us would't be able to sleep on it comfortably without some cuddling going on. Pence and Olette are quiet for a moment before Olette squeals and yells "It's about time Hayner!" Pence looks a little sick while I look confused "About time for what?" Olette grabs my hands "Hayner I wish you both the best of luck!" Seifer steps into the room holding two teacups. He sets one infront of me and sits next to me "With what exactly, you ditz?" Olette scowls but then smiles "With your new found relationship of course!" Seifer spits his mouthfull of tea out "What exactly have you been telling your friends Chickenwuss!?" I look sheepish "Olette that's not what I meant! Jeez! Trust you to put your head in the gutter! I said we shared the couch! Not that we had sex or something!" I'm the only one that doesn't notice the blush now on Seifer's cheeks. Olette eyes Seifer carefully "Seifer is there something your not telling Hayner?"

Seifer scowls at her before standing "Yeah, Puberty Boy over here has finally had a wet dream! Three guesses as to who it was about?" He wiggles his eyebrows. Olette and Pence pause to glance at me and I look confused "I did? Wait! Is that why you...!!" Seifer covers my mouth with his hands "Shut up Lamer!" I move his hands "Who was I dreaming about? It wasn't Roxas was it!?" Olette looks much more interested "Who is Roxas?" I look a mixture between mortified and horrified "No one!" I run to Seifer's room and barricade myself inside.

(Seifer's P.O.V)

The girl turns inquisitive eyes to me. I glare "None of your business! Hayner's made it quite clear that he doesn't want to leave! Now get out of my apartment!" I shove them out the door. I lock the door and head to my room "Hayner, let me in." There is some movement on the other side "No!" I sigh and slide down my own door "Than I'll wait out here until you open the door. Plus you'll have to wait to find out why I had a hard on and who your dream was about!" I cross my arms and lean my head back against the door.

(Hayner's P.O.V)

I scowl and climb into his bed murmuring "Stupid blonde's... stupid friends!" I curl into the blankets and settle in for another nap... Why was I so tired today!?

_*Flashback*_

_"What's this?"_

_"I was his first customer after he took over the shop. So we took a picture together."_

_"It's a really nice photo. Oh...!"_

_"Hey! You just said "photo"!"_

_"So, Roxas --- tell us about the picture thief."_

_"Not much to say. The pictures were just lying there."_

_"Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who too 'em? It's a GIRL..."_

_"You look happy, Roxas."_

_"Do not."_

_"So, like, anybody else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Roxas?"_

_"Ohh. So that's why everyone thought it was us."_

_You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?"_

_"Are they really all of me?"_

_"Yep. See."_

_"Look."_

_"Right? Every single one. Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas or something?"_

_"C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone wanna steal a bonehead like Roxas?"_

_"Oh, thanks!"_

_We all laugh._

_*Flashback changes to another day*_

_Roxas comes into the usual spot where we are all eating Sea Salt Ice Cream. I offer him one._

_"Thanks."_

_"Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?"_

_"I sure hope so."_

_"Huh? Where did that come from?"_

_"Oh, well, you know. Just thinking out loud."_

_"Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing ups all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?"_

_"Ha ha! Get that off a fortune cookie?"_

_"That's it, no more ice cream for you! Man, today's turning out to be a drag."_

_"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief."_

_"Nuh-uh. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this? We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and GO! No? Aw, c'mon!"_

_"Maybe you forgot but we're broke."_

_"Maybe you forgot I'm smart!"_

_We all leave the usual spot._

_"We're going to Market Street!_

_We go to Market Street._

_We're starring at the stuggle tournament poster._

_"Just two days to go. You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize!"_

_"Okay, you're on!"_

_"You two are gonna clean up!"_

_"Go get 'am!"_

_"It's a promise! Now, let's get down to business. One ticket to the beach is 900 munny. How much for four of us?"_

_"3600 munny."_

_"And 300 each to spend there. What's that for all of us?"_

_"1200 munny. A total of 4800 munny."_

_"To spend on what?"_

_"Pretzels, of course! What else is there?"_

_"Well, there's always watermelon."_

_"Too pricey. They're, like, 2000 munny apiece."_

_"Pretzels it is."_

_"So, where were we? "_

_"We need 4800 munny altogether. But all we have is..."_

_"I've got 800."_

_"...650."_

_"150. Sorry."_

_"That's 1600 munny! We need another 3200. Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough! We have 'til the train leaves to earn 800 munny each! Meet at the station with cash in hand!"_

_I run off._

_*Flashback Ends*_

I blink my eyes open and climb out of Seifer's bed "Mmmm..." I stretch. I open his door and hear a small thud. I look down to see one sleeping Seifer. I smile slightly a kneel down next to him "Silly..." I kiss him lightly on the lips and inspect his features before attempting to wake him "Seifer, hey, get up."


	2. Life Works in Mysterious Ways

**Life Works in Mysterious Ways**

**D-Chan: Yeah so, I'm pissed off so I thought I'd blow off some steam by writing this chapter up. Or at least attempting to.**

**Listening to: Selena - I Could Fall In Love**

**

* * *

**

Seifer blinks his eyes open and stares into my eyes. I tilt my head and smile "I want to go to the beach!" Seifer scowls "Why does it seem I keep waking up to you yellin'?" I grin "Actually you woke up to something else, but I have the money so can we go to the beach?" Seifer sighs "We're not going to swim are we?" I shrug "I am, just grab a towel!" I bounce into the kitchen to hopefully prepare a lunch. I end up just making sandwiches with a side of fruit(Banana's, grapes, apples) and two water bottles. I put them all in a large paper bag as Seifer walks in, in a change of clothes and holding two towels. I head into Seifer's room and change into a set of clothes that Olette had brought me before re-entering the kitchen. "What's with the bag?" I smile "Lunch!" I bounce over to the refrigerator to grab an apple and take a big bite with a satisfying 'CRUNCH' noise.

Seifer scowls at me again "Your noisy in the mornin' you know that?" I giggle(yes giggle...) "Yeah, now grab breakfast! Let's go! Before my friends show up!" The corner of Seifer's mouth twitches before he grabs an apple of his own and the bag I had left on the counter before following me towards the door. We make it to the train station in time to catch the first train heading to the beach. The old man behind the counter smiles "You two boys skippin' class today to go fight?" I smile up at him "No! Just going on a date!" The man looks shocked and Seifer stutters "What are you tellin' people you lamer!? This is not a date!!!!"

I snicker at Seifer's reaction before turning back to the man "No, just felt like going to the beach." The old man smiles again "Where are your other little friends?" I sigh "Well, their not exactly little, but right about now I'm guessing they're pretty pissed off that they can't find me." The man doles out two tickets to the beach "1,800 Munny. So are you hiding from them?" We both put 900 Munny on the counter "Yeah. Olette is convinced I'm gonna screw Seifer by Friday and Pence thinks I'm gonna end up a bloody mess in a ditch somewhere... I don't plan on doing either." The man counts the munny "Then I hope you go to school tomorrow or everyone will be convinced of either." I glance at Seifer who scowls "You can stay if you want."

I smile brightly at him and he turns away, I grab the tickets and walk towards the large green train that will take us to the beach. Seifer quickly follows. Half way to the beach an attendant comes along and stamps our tickets before leaving the two of us to our own devices. "So... Do you really not mind my staying with you?" I question. Seifer glances at me "It's not like it's a bother or anything." I nod "So, about my dream the other day?" Seifer blushes "Put one and two together already would ya?! Why do you think I had a hard-on?!" He turns to look out the window. My eyes widen ever so slightly and my cheeks heat with a blush. I turn to face out my own window. It was nice to have an entire car to ourselves. We're quiet for several minutes before I murmur "Stupid sleepiness!" and slump down into my seat as I wonder off into the realm of dreams.

_*Flashback*_

_"All present and accounted for?"_

_"What have we got?"_

_"Let's see... Just this."_

_I cross my arms "Good job."_

_"Nice work, everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have..." She pulls a small bag out from behind her back "Tada! 5000 munny!"_

_"Sweet!"_

_"Let's get tickets!"_

_"We can't be together forever... so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Gotcha!"_

_As we're walking into the station Roxas falls. We all turn back to see what's going on._

_"Roxas! Three minutes!"_

_"Okay!"_

_"Roxas! The money.."_

_"Wait... No! "_

_"Huh?"_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Remember when I fell? I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it!"_

_"Guy?"_

_"He couldn't have gotten too far..."_

_"What are you talking about? There was no guy."_

_"Huh? But he... There wasn't... Really?"_

_"Oh boy..."_

_"There wasn't anyone... there?"_

_*Flashback Ends*_

I'm being shaken "Hayner... Hey Chicken Wuss!" I open one eye tiredly "What...?" Seifer sighs "We're at the beach." I sit up and rub my eyes. I grab the lunch bag as Seifer grabs the towels. We leave the train together. I stand at the top of the narrow, grey wood stairs that lead down to the beach and breathe deeply "I know I've been here at least a dozen times when I was younger... but it's like I'm seeing this place for the first time..." Next to me Seifer nods and we make our way down to a nice spot on the empty beach. We set the towels up and I sit the bag on mine. I start stripping down to my boxers. Seifer turns his back and begins to do the same. I go into the water until it reaches mid-calf and sigh happily.

Seifer is beside me seconds later. I look over at him and smiles before noticing the scar on his shoulder. I bring up my hand to touch it. He glances down at my fingers before grunting "I've had that ever since I can remember. I don't know how I got it. It's like this one." He points at the large, jagged scar across his nose "I have quite a few like it." I drop my hand back to my side "Well you couldn't have been born with them." Seifer shrugs "Dunno I was found in the mansion as a baby, no one knows who I am. The mayor gave me my name and registered Almasy as a new surname in the town. He said that there was a book lying next to me when they found me. A story book. He said that all of the names didn't fit me. Except for one. Seifer Almasy. No middle name, no parents, works for the bad guy."

I sit back into the water and lean on my elbows, relaxing "What happened to the book?" Seifer walks further into the water and picks up a stick that's floating "It's on my book case at home... I haven't read it... I don't see the point of reading about some jackass who abandoned his best friend and rival to be brainwashed by some chick who couldn't fulfill his one true wish anyway..." I scoot closer to the taller boy "What was his wish?" He moves the stick through the air like a sword "To protect the ones he abandoned and betrayed..." he throws the stick as far as he can "He was just a coward." I stand and wrap my arms around Seifer's waist from behind "No he wasn't. If someone offered me the power to protect Olette, Pence, ...Roxas, and you, I would take it." Seifer turns in my arms and wraps his around my shoulders "Me?"

I lay my head against his chest "Yes, you. I'd protect you, Rai, Fuu... Even that little old lady who always yells at me for walking on her lawn when I'm in the street." I run my fingers over a small scar on his chest and then over another small one on his abdomen "Where did these one's come from?" He looks down "Had the one on my chest, the one on my abdomen I got from you." I look up into his eyes and smile before shoving him into the water. He comes up sputtering "Real nice, way to ruin a moment there Chickenwuss!" He grabs my ankle and drags me down before I realize what's happening. I come up laughing.

We play around and splash each other for awhile until the clock in the distance strikes twelve. I land on my towel with a soft thud, breathing heavily I close my eyes. Moments later the slight red glare across my eyelids is blocked out. I open my eyes to stare into the Emerald depths I've come to associate with Seifer. I stare curiously before grining up at him. He tilts his head and leans in closer. I let the grin slip into a small smile and I let my eyes close as he kisses me. I even wrap my arms around his shoulders. We lay there together for minutes, exchanging kisses before Seifer just lies down next to me and stares up at the clouds.

"What now?" I turn my head to look at him. He shrugs and folds his hands behind his head "Dunno, what's it mean to ya?" I tilt my head and smile "I could fall in love with you." Seifer snorts "Love?" I nod "Yes Love, I could lose my heart tonight, and still I'd never let you go." I nudge Seifer in the side "Now, for lunch... and then a nap." Seifer stares in disbelief "Another nap!? Are you serious!?" I nod "I know. I've just been really tired lately. Maybe all the stress is catching up with me?" Seifer stands to follow me to the bag "What stress?" I hand him his sandwich "Family life, you, Roxas." We make small talk as we eat. When we finish we're dry enough to put our clothes on. We gather up the towels, throw out the trash and head back to town. Once again we have the whole train to ourselves. I sleep the whole way home.

_*Flashback* _

_"It's melting."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Cheer up already!"_

_"That was definitely weird, though."_

_"Strange."_

_"You said it."_

_"Can you feel Sora?"_

_*Flashback Ends*_

We go our separate ways at the school. He goes back to his apartment and I wait the ten minutes for school to get out so I can talk to Olette and Pence. I lean against a tree "Sora, huh? I wonder if anyone remembers him... but, why would Roxas feel Sora?" I roll my shoulders in a shrug before pushing away from the tree as the school bell rings. I walk up to the gate and kids quickly go by a few stopping to stare or whispering. When Olette and Pence spot me they make a mad dash Olette calling out "Hayner!" She tackles me in a hug. I smile slightly and give her a hug in return "Hey." Olette put her hands on her hip once the hug ends "Well?" She taps her foot expectantly. I smile "Do you remember Sora?"

Olette pauses to think before answering "The boy who got the struggle trophy from Seifer when he beat him? Yeah."

Hmmm..."Do you know how I can find him?" Olette shakes her head "No, sorry." I run a hand through my hair "Olette do you remember helping Sora? At the mansion?" Olette shakes her head "No. What did we help him with?"

I can't believe she doesn't remember. "Oh, nothing, nevermind. I'm heading home now, do I have any work?" Olette's eyes widen slightly before she quickly starts to go through her backpack, she pulls out a bunch of paper "Here!" I smile and put them in the bag with my work from the day before "See you two tomorrow!" I walk home.

I'm not even fully in the house before a blow lands on my cheek. I look confused, to the source, to see my mother "Where the hell have you been!!??" She yells. I cringe "I'm sorry!" I yelp before another blow lands. She storms off after a few more slaps. I wince as my cheek stings and step into the house, and close the door, when I turn around dread drops into the very pit of my stomach "Dad..." The wind is knocked out of me with a punch to the gut. I drop the bag with my papers in it to clutch my abdomen as more blows reign. It's several minutes before he goes to the living room to pass out in a drunken stupor. I gather up the papers and put them away in my room. I grab a pair of clothes before locking myself in the bathroom.

I clean out any cuts before climbing into the shower and washing any salt from the beach off. Once I'm out I bandage the cuts and wrap some cheap bandages around my ribs. At least two of them are cracked and 3 bruised. I apply some type of smelly cream I had gotten from Rai a long time ago to the split in my lip before going back into my room and locking the door. I haul my shirt on before making fast work of my socks and shoes. I unlock my window and climb out.

With a soft curse I hit the ground. Our house is elevated so my window is a bit high off the ground. I rub my aching ribs before beginning the short walk to Seifer's apartment. I arrive there in less than seven minutes. The stairs has been killer on my ribs, stupid elevator, why'd you have to be out of service. I knock. It feels like forever before the door is opened "Holy fuck, Chicken Wuss! What the hell happened to your face?!" I pull back as he reaches for my face "It's tender, don't touch it!" He grabs my left arm and drags me over to the couch forcing me onto the seat next to Fuu. I notice for the first time that Rai and Fuu are both there. I blink at her as she slowly blinks back. Rai stands from the recliner and heads towards the hall he comes back with a white jar, no label. I wince "Have you gotten better at mixing your own remedies or will this sting as bad as the stuff for my lips?"

Rai blinks, surprised "I didn't think you would use it, ya know?" I shrug "I use it, it works. Nasty though." Rai grins, it looks funny on such a large guy. Seifer pulls my shirt off and he and Fuu begin to unwrap my ribs. I his as Seifer brushes over one of the cracked ribs. He pulls his hands away looking unsure before glancing at Fuu who nods. He begins to help get the wrappings off again. Rai opens the jar which smells suspiciously like freesia's. He reaches around Fuu and, with surprising lightness, rubs the blueish cream onto the bruises on my face from my mother. They work at a rather fast pace until finally they bat Seifer away and I realize that they work much more diligently without him. He settle's for questioning me.

"What the hell, chicken wuss?" I scowl "I came here cuz' I figured you wouldn't question me like Olette or Pence." Seifer snorts "I'd at least like to know who did this." I sigh and lean into the couch "Well I wasn't jumped on my way home if that's what you wanted to know." Seifer also sighs "Well duh, your the second strongest kid in Twilight Town, even if you did get jumped you wouldn't be this bad off." I let my eyes slide closed "Third, Roxas was second." Fuu stops massaging the cream into my bruises to look between us for a second before saying "Roxas?" I open my eyes to look over at her before letting them close again "You explain it Seifer." Seifer shrugs "Not much to tell, he used to live here, now he doesn't and no one remembers him. Though they do remember Sora, only not completely."

(Seifer's P.O.V)

Fuu goes back to rubbing the cream in and says "Sora?" I nod "I fought with him, and I lost." Fuu stops for a moment before recogniction lights up her eyes and she continues. Rai stands and goes to get some real ace bandages to wrap around the bruised and possibly cracked ribs. Hayner let's a small smile play across his lips. I glower "Yeah, whatever. Um... Hey if you want me to go get clothes from your house, now, before it gets dark, would be the best time." Hayner shrugs "My window is open, it's on the left side of the house." I nod before standing and exiting my apartment. I could trust Rai and Fuu with his health... and not to badger him... too much anyway. I pass the wuss's friends on my way over and I spare them a sneer in favor of getting this over with as quickly as possible.

I can hear the yelling before I can even see his house. It would seem his parents are fighting. I halt as I hear his father yell "It's not my fault he's screwed up, it's your'se! I never wanted to have children!" I scowl and stalk to his house. I make sure no one is looking before going around the left side and climbing into the opened window. I look around for a moment before grabbing a bag and opening drawers and throwing clothes in. I grab his jacket off the hook on his door before sneaking across the hall to grab his tooth brush and things. I'm out of there before the parents even finish arguing. I head on down to the nearby fast food restaurant so the bag doesn't look to suspicious and order some take out.

I'm back at my apartment before they even finish up bandaging. Hayner's head is lolled back against the back of my couch, eyes closed. I snort "Your not a sleep again, are you chickenwuss?" He jumps before opening his eyes and glaring at me "No, just bored." I hold up the bag "Food and clothes." I place them on the arm of the couch and straddle the stool that serves as an end table. I pull the food out and start to distribute it between the four of us. I stand after finishing and go into the kitchen to make tea. I grab a cooking tray with a grin and place the four cups on it before pouring the tea in. I set it on the coffee table and pick up my own cup before going back to my stool. Rai and Fuu finish bandaging Hayner while we eat. Afterwards they leave.

Me and Hayner sit in silence after I clean up the remnant of our meal. I hand him the remote and he turns the tv on before turning it to some cartoons. We continue to be quiet as we watch the cartoons and I can feel my brain rotting "Hey, Chicken wuss... You know how prom is coming up?" The lamer looks over and nods "Yeah, Olette is going with Rai, so she's been talking my ear off and taking me with her to shop for a dress... I think she new I might be gay before I did..." I snicker at him "Girls have good gaydars. Anyway, I was thinking, ya wanna go with me?" He blinks at me in confusion before it clicks, his eyes widen "Seifer? Did you just ask me to prom?" I roll my eyes "No, I asked you to go bowling! Yes I asked you to prom!"

He's quiet. I worry my lip between my teeth before saying "Look, if ya don't wanna go, you could just say n..." He cuts me off "K, I'll go." I blink "Chickenwuss, did you just say yes?" He snorts "No, I said K." I punch him softly in the arm but smile. After a while Hayner yawns and lays down across the couch settling his head in my lap.

(Hayner's P.O.V)

Seifer's a comfortable pillow and the way he's running his hands through my hair and along my arms and back isn't helping me to stay awake in the least. So soon enough my eyes are drifting shut.

_*Dream Sequence*_

_Well, this certainly isn't a Roxas flashback. I think as I watch Seifer smirk down at me from high up on top of a large building. Beside him is a scarily beautiful woman. I wonder who she is? "Seifer?" I call out weakly. He smirks and is standing before me in meer seconds "Why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?(1)" I frown "Seifer?" I murmur again, only now more confused than weak sounding. _

_*switches scene*_

_Seifer grins over at me from across the room, he's wearing dress clothes... how odd. I smile back and approach him. He grabs me by the hand and spins me in a circle "You wanna dance?" I shrug "Sure."_

_The lyrics to the song that's on are quite odd._

_**Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did, and how I hope to God he was worth it  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie, you had me **_

_We dance to the beat. Laughing the whole while as people stare at us. I know, we're an odd couple, even stranger that we're getting along so well. Rai and Olette are dancing not to far off from where we are. They seem to be having just as much fun as we are. I glance around a bit more before I spot Fuu and Pence standing against a wall looking awkward together. I snicker and point them out to Seifer. Seifer glances over and smiles fondly at Fuu. She glares back. Seifer turns his attention back to me and I can't help but say "You know Seifer, ever since that day we went to the beach, you've been more open." He blinks "Huh? Open how?" _

_I shrug "With your emotions I guess. You smile more. Scratch that, you smile. Period." Seifer grins "Maybe I'll explain it to you some other time." I pout._

_*switches scenes*_

_"No wait Seifer stop!" I try to push him away, but he's always been stronger than me. It must be that woman's doing "Seifer!" I yell out in panic as he finally lands the kiss he'd been trying to force on me. I bite his tongue in an odd chance that he'll pull away. He does. He throws me to the ground and brings a hand up to wipe away the bit of blood that the bite had caused. He snarls and lunges at me. I bring my arms up in a weak defense. When he doesn't come into contact with me I look up. A man with brown hair is standing there. A sword similar to Seifer's own is holding Seifer's weapon at bay. _

_The man turns his head, a scar runs across the bridge of his nose "Run kid." I stay completely still as the two start to battle._

_*End Dream Sequence*_

I sit up with a gasp. I hear a murmur and then arms wrap around me and pull me against a firm chest. "S'fer." I mutter hazely. "Yeah." I hear his gruff voice reply. I nuzzle into the junction between neck and shoulder "Mm. Bad dream." I relax into his hold and fully lay myself down on top of him. I take stock of my surroundings. We're in Seifer's room, so it's only safe to assume we're in his bed. He probably watched tv for a while, until he was tired. Then carried me to his room. He probably changed my clothes, but I can't be bothered to check.

I sigh before pushing myself up on my elbows. He grunts as my elbows dig into his chest and I ask him "Do you know about the guy who has this?" I bring one arm up and run it along his scare "A brunette?" Seifer's eyes narrow a bit "No, I can't think of any one..." I sigh "Oh, well, It's just... I had a dream about a guy with another one of these." I poke the scar before rolling off of him. I glance down. I'm only wearing plaid pajama bottoms. I smile before standing and languidly stretching. Seifer's eyes move voraciously over my body before he says "Not dreaming about Roxas anymore?" I shake my head "Mmm, just you and that guy."

Seifer stretches under the blankets before pulling himself out of his bed "So what about this guy?" I shrug "He was protecting me." I walk over to my bag of things at Seifer's desk, hoping that he won't ask. Seifer stills "Protecting you from what?" I sigh, he had asked. I turn and look him in the eye very slowly "You." Seifer stalks across the room and grabs my arm "What do you mean from me?!" I wince as the motion puts pressure on my ribs. He quickly releases my arm. I give him a small appreciative smile "I'm not sure what was going on, but it all had something to do with _**HER**_." Seifer scowls "Her who?" I shrug "I'm not sure, it's just the analogy I kept using. I called her a scary woman, strong. She made you strong."

He blinks "I am strong." I nod "Stronger," I bring a hand up to my lips "To strong. And that's when he showed up." Seifer sits down roughly on his desk chair after moving my bag "But why? What did I do?" I hesitate, will he leave me if I tell him? I wonder. I reach out placing a hand on his cheek "It's not important." Seifer growls "Yes it is! Don't you understand that it is?! How can I protect you from myself, if I don't know what I shouldn't be doing?!" I pull my hand away "Seifer... One day, I'll lose you. I don't know to what, but I don't want it to be today." My voice quavers, causing Seifer to look up at my face. I'm crying, shit. He quickly pulls me into his arms and I laugh weakly into the sobs "This makes what, three times that you've seen me cry."

Seifer just nods and nuzzles into my hair. I cry for a good few minutes before pulling away and wiping viciously at my eyes "I won't tell you. If I tell you, that guy will never show up. If he doesn't show up, I have a feeling that... something will go horribly wrong with the worlds. All of them." Seifer blinks "Worlds, wait, as in more than one? How do you know there's more than one?" I sigh "Sora, isn't from this world. Roxas wasn't either. And I have a feeling that you're not from here. That you belong with the man with the matching scar." Seifer shakes his head "I belong where ever you are." I smile and place a kiss to his forehead "Maybe now, but not always."

He pushes me away slightly to stand "Whatever. Get dressed Babe. We've got a long day ahead of us. I want you to get the rest of your things from your house. Don't look at me like that. I'll be there." I scowl but nod. I grab clothes and my bathroom appliances from the bag before heading to the bathroom. I take a quick shower brush my hair and teeth before throwing on my clothes. I find Seifer finishing up his own breakfast. He points to the microwave before heading off to take a shower of his own. I finish mine and clean the dishes before Seifer pops back in. He's wearing a dark green polo t-shirt and light blue jeans. His beanie and jacket missing. I smile "So you do own something other than that skimpy stuff!"

Seifer smirks "Of course! I can't look so damn fine all the time. Mostly I have to tone it down a bit, so the little bits don't jump me." He runs his eyes over me and I scowl playfully as I figure out he meant me. I punch him lightly in the arm "Whatever! Let's go get my things!" Seifer chuckles before following me out the door and locking it. He puts the keys in his pocket and we make amicable conversation on the way to my house. I hesitate at the door before slowly opening it. It's quiet in the house. I glance around. My dad is passed out on the couch. The smells of coffee and breakfast drift to my nose. I make a face "Mom? She's cooking? She hasn't cooked since I was 6." I poke my head into the kitchen only to hear my mom humming "Mom?" I call to her. I can feel Seifer standing just a few steps behind me.

My mom glances up from the frying pan she's using to cook bacon "Hello honey! I checked your room and you weren't there. I assumed you already ate! I'm sorry if you haven't." I shake my head "It's ok... Seifer fed me." She glances to my left and a surprised look crosses over her face "Oh! I didn't even notice you standing there! You must be Seifer. You take good care of my boy now you hear?" I blink and can't help but ask "Who are you and what have you done with my real mother?" She looks like I've slapped her or something "Oh my! Hayner! How could you say that!?" I point at my cheek "You tell me." I scowl at her before stalking off to my room. Seifer sighs before following "So chickenwuss... Does she have a mental history?" I shrug "Not that I'm aware of. That was weird."

I pull open my closet and pull out a duffel bag. I throw it on my bed before I start putting clothes in it. My mother follows "Hayner, honey?! What are you doing? I know your angry! But do you really want to leave?" She tries to wrap her arms around me but I shrug her off "Look mom, I wanna stay with Seifer. Seifer will make me happy." She pauses and slowly turns her head to look at Seifer "You'll make him happy?" Seifer fiddles with his shirt awkwardly "Well things won't always be perfect. But I'll do my best." She eyes him "Do you promise not to hurt him?" Seifer looks away "Believe me ma'am, we've both already had enough hurting to last us a life-time. All I can do is what I've always done, distract him from the worst of it."

I glance over at him, wondering again, what he could mean by that. My mother fidgets "So, if I let you go, you'll promise to be happy?" I grit my teeth "Why are you acting like this?!" I turn sharply to stare at her. She takes a step back, her hands held protectively infront of her "I'm sorry! So, so sorry! But last night! Your father signed divorce papers! I'm so sorry! My baby! My only baby! I was going to take you away from here! But here is where you'll be most happy! Here with him!" Her eyes shift to Seifer as she cries "I love you! I love you with all my heart! My little boy! I'm so sorry!" She whispers harshly as she collapses to her knee's. I sigh "It's alright momma! Stop crying!" I place my hands on her shoulders "Come on! Momma really! You don't have to cry. I'm happy. I love you. Don't be sorry."

She reaches up and hugs me "My precious little boy. At least your happy!" I sigh and lean into the hug "Seifer, finish packing my bag, please?" Seifer grunts but moves to finish for me. I turn my attention back to my mother "Don't worry mum. If anything ever happens. You'll be the first person I call." We spend a good hour trying to get my mom to stop crying on me. She's giving us a tearful goodbye when my dad decides to wake up. He just looks at us through slitted eyes, glaring. Seifer sneers at him and allows me out the door first. He follows shortly after my mother who refuses to part with me until we reach the gate. After a few more goodbye's, me and Seifer head home.

* * *

(1) - Can you tell me what song that's from?


End file.
